


巧克力冰激凌

by yuanshu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 祁炀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 冰淇淋play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanshu/pseuds/yuanshu
Summary: 嘟嘟嘟，各位乘客请注意啦。祁醉老畜生重出江湖。
Relationships: 祁醉&于炀
Kudos: 121





	巧克力冰激凌

“新年不打烊，爱巧冰淇淋陪你欢度新年！”  
“新品榛子巧克力甜筒，五折起！”

“于炀，怎么不走了？”  
祁醉揉揉于炀的金色头发，拢紧了他颈间的灰色针织围巾。  
“于炀”？祁醉顺着于炀的视线看过去，粉紫荧光广告牌格外扎眼，不禁失笑，“想吃？”  
于炀慢慢点了点头，湿漉漉的眼神看起来格外期待，“想要巧克力味的。”  
“天冷，吃坏肚子怎么办。”祁醉捏捏他的脸。  
“队长，不会影响训练的。”炀神很认真的想吃冰淇淋。  
“真想吃？”祁醉笑的眼睛弯了，“那你多看一会儿，反正我是不会买的。”  
于炀瞬间耷拉下来。  
“队长……”  
“你揪我衣服也没用。”  
“队长……”  
炀神叫的又甜又软，一遍又一遍不停下来。  
祁醉听得耳根红了。  
“那…我去买……只能吃这一次……”

“先生是买给女朋友？”  
“不好意思，男朋友。”  
祁醉将巧克力冰淇淋递到于炀手里，顺手摸了摸他的头。  
于炀双看起来很高兴，“谢谢队长。”  
“走啊。”  
冰淇淋店距基地不远，祁醉严严实实裹住炀神的一只手，牵着他往回走。  
于炀没怎么说话，安安静静的吃冰淇淋。  
炀神吃得很慢，一下一下小口地舔着。  
“小哥哥，冰淇淋冷吗？”  
“不冷。”  
祁醉侧头瞥了他一眼，看见于炀伸着粉粉的舌头，一下一下地舔着冰淇淋，时不时还舔出了声音。  
祁醉顿时觉得喉口发紧，脑子里该有的不该有的念头一齐冒了出来。  
炀神的舌头有多甜多软，他都知道的，他都好好尝过的。  
于炀温软的唇舌在他的锁骨、脖颈、胸膛、小腹……还有那里……全身上下，哪里没留下过痕迹？  
祁醉感觉自己要疯了，下身像要燃起来一般发着烫。  
于炀对于此时祁醉脑中的危险念头丝毫没有察觉，依旧低垂着眉眼，湿润的粉红舌头扫在黑色的巧克力甜筒奶油上，愈发衬得他小舌殷红。  
祁醉危险地眯起眼睛，“小哥哥，好吃吗？”  
“嗯，好吃。”  
祁醉掐着于炀的后腰，急切地说着，“那和祁醉的大宝贝比起来，哪个更好吃呢？”  
于炀的脸蛋霎时红透了，差点要把手里攥着的冰淇淋丢掉了。  
“队长……”  
“小队长，嘴角粘巧克力酱了。”  
“哪里……”  
祁醉吻在于炀的唇角，伸出舌头慢慢将他嘴角黑色的巧克力酱舔干净。  
祁醉睁开眼睛，意犹未尽，“于炀……先回去……我怕控制不了……”  
于炀愣怔，冰淇淋半天再也不敢多舔一下，红着脸颊乖乖被祁醉牵回基地。

祁醉反手锁上门。  
“于炀……”  
小炀神捏着那根快要化的冰淇淋不敢动。  
祁醉把房里的暖气开足，走到于炀身边，脱了他的围巾外套。  
“小哥哥”，祁醉吻了吻于炀，已是情动。  
祁醉轻喘了口气，“小哥哥，还捏着冰淇淋不放啊？”  
意外地，于炀把自己的衬衫脱了下来，光裸的皮肤暴露在祁醉面前，“队长，你是不是…想和我…做舒服的事情？”  
于炀低头盯着没吃完的冰淇淋，“其实我也想要。”  
艹。  
祁醉觉得，于炀简直是……欠日啊。  
祁醉轻轻推了推于炀，却不想炀神冰淇淋没拿稳，掉在了自己上身。  
祁醉轻笑。  
于炀又急又尴尬，想用手去擦。  
祁醉制住他的手，将他抱到床上。  
“队长……身上脏……”  
“没事…我帮你舔干净。”  
祁醉俯身吻在于炀胸前敏感的红缨上。  
“啊……”  
于炀克制隐忍的声音无疑又撩起一把大火。  
祁醉将于炀的手压在两侧，怕弄疼他又控制着力度。  
他的舌头滑过于炀的一寸寸肌肤，将巧克力的香甜卷入口中。  
Youth战栗着，不反抗，任祁醉舔玩着。  
“小哥哥，怎么喜欢吃这么甜的东西？”  
祁醉的舌头灵活地挑动着于炀的欲望，折磨得人将下嘴唇都咬红了。  
“于炀……”  
祁醉在于炀身体上吮出暧昧的粉红，尽情感受着炀神肌肤的光滑柔软。  
“队长，好痒。”  
“痒？哪里痒？后面的小穴，现在就痒了？”  
“唔”，于炀难耐地扭动着身子，想挣脱手腕的控制，祁醉便顺着他放开了。  
祁醉舔干净了胸膛粘上的巧克力酱，一路向下，祁醉拆开于炀裤头的腰带，连着长裤和内裤一起脱了下来。  
老流氓蹲下身子，直直看着于炀半硬起来的性器，“小炀神，你的巧克力棒看起来很不错啊。”  
于炀偏过头，手搭上祁醉肩头，红着脸不说话。  
祁醉很快把自己扒的精光，和于炀赤裸相对。  
祁醉不知道想到了什么，忽然低低地笑了一声，起身拿起桌上化作一滩的甜筒，插入几根手指，当着于炀的面在自己身上抹满巧克力酱，连小腹都没有放过。  
“队长。”于炀不明状况。  
“不是喜欢巧克力吗，今天多吃点。”  
“上来。”  
炀神张开两条白嫩的腿，跨坐在祁醉的身上，于炀手臂环在祁醉肩头，还不等祁醉多说什么，乖乖低下头舔着。  
“啊…于炀……”祁醉没忍住，小哥哥的舌头果然软得一塌糊涂，在身体上细细摩擦着，给了祁醉一种奇妙无比的错觉。  
于炀的舌头滑过祁醉的乳头，“啊…炀神…那里…咬我……”  
一丝又一丝的酥麻直窜脑门，祁醉索性随着心意浪叫出来。  
“啊……于炀…我的宝贝……啊……”  
祁醉手里做着下流的动作，嘴里说着露骨的话。  
“炀神，哈啊……你的乳头我一摸就硬，这么经不起……啊……”  
祁醉身上巧克力酱抹得太多，被于炀舔开成了一片浅咖色，又黏又腻。  
“队长，”于炀小口喘着气，“好甜……我好喜欢……”  
“……队长……”  
祁醉低头看看自己身上的一片狼藉，抱起于炀走进浴室。


End file.
